Fresh produce, including fruits such as strawberries, is often packed into individual containers, for sale in a retail marketplace. For example, strawberries may be packed into one quart containers for sale. An example of such a prior art container is indicated generally by the reference numeral 1 in FIG. 11. Such containers have typically comprised a basket portion 2 hingedly coupled to a closure portion 3, which have been lockable by securing locking tabs 4, which project downwardly from a first peripheral lip 5 on the closure portion 3, within locking brackets 6 located on the outside of a second peripheral lip 7 on the basket portion 2. A lid 8, typically made from clear plastic, may be secured to a terminal rim 9 on the closure portion 3.